


This New Divide and The Engine Roll Call

by shamewithtwolegs



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, I might be in need of professional help, Just . . . crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamewithtwolegs/pseuds/shamewithtwolegs
Summary: Thomas . . . transformed





	This New Divide and The Engine Roll Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatenbythesystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/gifts).



The world almost ended one sunny afternoon.

There were no warning signs, no Kraken raising from deep below the sea no rugged homeless man proclaiming “The End Is Nigh!” with a matching cardboard from the garbage down the alleyway.

What happened before the almost-apocalypse-but-not is this: Sodor Island Station loud with the train engines chugging along cheerfully (well as much as a chugging can be cheerful) in the morning. Junior Engine Percy raced down the railways unaware of the carbon monoxide he’s releaing to the Earth’s atmosphere and contributing to theend times. Behind him, his best friend, Thomas the tank Engine gave chase.

“Choo-choo, Thomas! Faster!” Percy released a generous amount of smoke from chimney.

“You can do it!” he encouraged as the distance between them grows bit by bit, meter by meter.

Thomas the Tank Engine’s steam engines gave a sputter and sparked, but he would not be cowed (trolleyed is the word but for the benefit of human readers, I have decided to use the word cowed).

“Whoa!” he yelped and shut his eyes. Percy’s pollution blinding him and his mouth literally tasting dust and smke as he is left behind. NO! he thinks he takes a deep breath. The engine revs, the boiler’s temperature going up, his regulators are on an unhealthy heat but he revs up all the same.

He closes the gap.

And then a flaming ball of steam and sparks sets the whole of the railway system aflame.

Percy screeches in pain as his boilers went to overdrive, he got hit directly by a piece of fire.

“Percy!” Thomas shouts.

Percy continues screeching as Thomas can do nothing but watch. Percy’s body tuns into a shade of glowing orange, Thomas knew deep in his engine that Percy’s steam engine will explode in a matter of minutes. Thomas can do nothing for Percy but he can save his life.

Big Engine Gordon found Thomas staring sullenly at the metal framework that used to be Junior Engine Percy. His best friend . . . gone.

Gordon approached him, careful and so unbelievably gentle, “Thomas, my friend . . . “ he jumped a little when his wheel tripped on a broken steel rail, “Accidents happen, and we all must be rusted and scrapped one day.”

The sun was just beginning to set lighting his silhouette in a somber, if not tranquil, light.

Gordon mourned with him for a moment but feels his presence unwelcome for much longer and departs away. No words were spoken further.

And just when Gordon is about to depart, another ball of smoke and park streaked the Earth. Fortunately it was not heading for them but is angled to crash somewhere away from them. The ground trembles, Gordeon’s chimney gave a little squeak as Thomas . . . grew.

There was no other word for it. Wrong, there is. Thomas changed and grew bigger. His metal body turning vertical. Boiler, chimney, valve gear, and cab windows spreading and Gordon was afraid Thomas might fallapart to pieces, but thick strands of metals kept him whole. Until he stands bicyclic.

His boiler valve gear arranged itself to be cylindrical and Thomas aims it at the meteor like a telescope. It fired and the recoil was felt by Gordon as the wing pushes at his buffers and front.

Thomas . . . is not a train. He is transformed.

A transformer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no alcohol to excuse me. I have never watched an episode of Thomas & friends. I'm sorry.


End file.
